


Daisy Braid for Death

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4873633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did Agni learn to braid so well? It doesn't matter to Grelle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daisy Braid for Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetalsToTheMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetalsToTheMetal/gifts).



If there was one thing Grelle Sutcliff loved more than compliments, it was people playing with her hair. She smiled as she sat between the man's thighs, feeling his fingers at work.  
“Where did you learn to braid so well?” Grelle asked, eyes half-lidded.  
Agni shrugged. “It's easiest to keep long hair from getting too tangled and keeps it out of your face.”  
“Oh, a mystery,” she teased. “I love a man with a past.”  
Agni chuckled, weaving daisies into her hair. He finished and tied off the braid with a silk ribbon. He patted her shoulder and told her, “You can get up.”  
Grelle smiled and stood, gazing down at her reflection in the pond. She gently touched the braid, admiring the daisies woven into it. She looked, she thought, amazing.  
“I could kiss you,” she told Agni.  
“You could,” he replied.  
Grelle settled herself in his lap and peppered his cheeks and jaw with kisses.

* * *

“It's so romantic,” Soma sighed, watching the redhead and Agni out in the garden.  
“It's disgusting,” Ciel said, idly moving the knight on the chessboard. “You would think they could be more discreet.”  
“Oh you're quite the little adult,” Soma said, moving his bishop after a quick glance at the board. “No time to be romantic.”  
“They should be more discreet,” Ciel said, glaring at the two in the garden.


End file.
